brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Black Jack Hawkins
Pirates |Accessories=Cutlass Tricorn |Years=2017 |Creator=Shiva |Appearances=LEGO Pirates I: Treasure of the Islands LEGO Pirates II: The Island of Mysteries LEGO Pirates III: Captain's Revenge LEGO Pirates IV: Sunset on the Golden Age LGU Pirates Promotional Set }} Black Jack Hawkins is a character of LEGO Pirates franchise in LEGO Game Universe. Description Jack has three variations: grey pants, black pants and black pants with a peg leg. In his all variations he has a black tricorn and blue shirt. Personality Though Black Jack Hawkins seems scary at first, he is polite and treats everyone with respect. His voice is rough, he doesn't shave often and wears old clothes, but he is kind to everyone, who seems friendly to him. Background Black Jack Hawkins is an officer of Black Seas Barracuda crew and captain's informator. When Captain Brickbeard conquered the Caribbean and pirates hid in their havens, Jack was bored and joined Brickbeard's Bounty crew, but left it, when Brickbeard disappeared, and returned to Black Seas Barracuda. Jack is a cousin of Flint Morgan and a nephew of Henry Morgan himself. Past Jack Hawkins was born in Bristol and was known as the best blackjack player in the town. His uncle Henry Morgan invited him to visit his mansion on Jamaica, so Jack became a sailor and sailed to the Caribbean. His uncle taught him and his cousin Flint to be the best sailors and strategists and wanted them to be privateers. After Morgan's death, cousins got their equal inheritance and both of them wanted to follow Henry's wish. While Flint succeeded to do so, Jack, instead, met a pirate captain Roger Kragg, later known as Captain Redbeard and joined his crew, taking a nickname Black Jack and later becoming an officer of the crew. LEGO Pirates I: Treasure of the Islands Black Jack Hawkins appears as a crewman of Brickbeard's Bounty and plays a major role in the plot of Pirates faction. If the player has sided with pirates, Jack will join a pirate squad in the Imperial Palace raid and will be the one among the survivors. After the player receives first map piece, Jack will give him the second one and later they will both reveal the meaning of the map and obtain the last piece. After the player becomes a captain of Brickbeard's Bounty, Black Jack Hawkins tells them, that he leaves the crew and returns to his former captain, who became an Imperial Privateer. If the player has sided with Imperial Soldiers, Jack will still raid the palace and will plead for the player's mercy among the other survivors. He is then imprisoned along with other survivors and he tells the player, that being imprisoned is much better than being dead, so he thanks them and gives the second map piece. Later, when player and Captain Brickbeard release crewmen from the palace, Jack and other crewmen will thank him again. Those crewmen, including Black Jack Hawkins and Captain Brickbeard, will later help the player save Mary Broadside, daughter of Governor Broadside. Behind the scenes, he leaves Brickbeard in the end and returns to an Imperial Privateer Captain Redbeard. Epic Quest of LEGO Multiverse Black Jack Hawkins appears as an officer of Black Seas Barracuda. He takes part in the battle against Blackbeard and in the battle aboard the Silent Mary. He duels Davy Jones himself and loses his leg. He tries to assemble it back, however Jones throws it overboard and Captain Redbeard takes him back aboard Queen Anne's Revenge, now serving as Shiva's flagship. LEGO Pirates II: The Island of Mysteries Black Jack Hawkins acts as an informator of Kragg brothers. He left the crew to take a look at the island of Don Cortes and returned on the raft. He was the one who gave the island a name of the Island of Mysteries and revealed everything to Captain Redbeard and Captain Kragg. He later took part in finding the treasure of Don Cortes. LEGO Pirates III: Captain's Revenge Hawkins, along with other crewmen of Black Seas Barracuda, took part in the battle of Cartagena. Along with other officers of the crew, he fought the Kingdom Admiral and watched Imperial Soldiers supporting their crew. It was revealed, that he was the one, who called Imperial Soldiers, as he knew, that the crew wouldn't be powerful enough for Cartagena's forces. Later officers, including Jack, released Redbeard from the chains and fought with Captain Ironhook. In the Afterlife Cove, Jack came with reunited Kragg brothers to the leader of the Cove, the sea judge Henry Morgan. There it was revealed, that Captain Morgan was Black Jack Hawkins' uncle. Later, in the battle with kraken, Jack replaced the navigator of Black Seas Barracuda, taking the ship's steering wheel and showing his amazing skills of handling the ship. After the maelstrom became bigger, Jack tried to take the ship out of the maelstrom and almost did it, however Renegade Runner attacked Barracuda and Skull's Eye Schooner. He did his best to make Renegade Runner fall into the maelstrom, however its crew, led by Ironhook, came aboard Barracuda. Second Quest of LEGO Multiverse Jack appears as an unlockable playable character with the same abilities as he had in Epic Quest. His character token is found in the world of Pirates, exactly in the Capital, on the roof of the tavern «The Bounty». LEGO Pirates IV: Sunset on the Golden Age Black Jack Hawkins was among the crewmen, who didn't want Captain Redbeard to retire. He again acted as an informator of his captain, telling him, that his friend Admiral Shiva, who would be glad to join his final quest, is in Tortuga. When the pirate fleet captures their first Treasure Galleon, Jack becomes its navigator. After Captain Redbeard finally retires, Black Jack Hawkins continues being an officer of Black Seas Barracuda crew and an informator of Captain Neckbeard. In DLC «Cursed Lands» Hawkins joins his cousin Flint Morgan in his voyage for Henry Morgan's buried treasure. Jack serves as a sidekick to Flint and they both find the treasure and confront both Governor Alexandir and a ghost of Ironhook. Appearances * LEGO Pirates I: Treasure of the Islands * Epic Quest of LEGO Multiverse * LEGO Pirates II: The Island of Mysteries * LEGO Pirates III: Captain's Revenge * Second Quest of LEGO Multiverse * LEGO Pirates IV: Sunset on the Golden Age ** Cursed Lands * LGU Pirates Promotional Set Notes * In Epic Quest of LEGO Multiverse Jack can be seen in Cloud Cuckoo Palace café drinking milkshake. * He appears in the whole LGU Pirates franchise.